


Real & True:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Commander/Captain Saga Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Butt Slapping, Captured, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Death, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fear, Friendship, Gen, General, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Showers, Torture, Violence, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Connie & Steve face the biggest challenge of their lives, Wo Fat, When Steve gets kidnapped, & captured, Will he survive?, Are the team gonna find him in time?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Real & True: Prologue:

*Summary: Connie & Steve face the biggest challenge of their lives, Wo Fat, When Steve gets kidnapped, & captured, Will he survive?, Are the team gonna find him in time?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up with a smile on his face, as he found that his lover, Connie Falsetti, was snuggling against him, & giving off her warmth to him. **"God, I am the luckiest man in the world"** , he thoughr to himself, as be snuggled in closer, & kissing her neck teasingly, which woke her up, & wiggle a bit. He worked his way down her back, & spine, til he got lower, & smirked, as he squeezed an ample asscheek, through the sheet, that she had covered herself. "Mmmm, Baby, You look so great like this", he said seductively, & tore the sheet away from her.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was taking over as the leader of Five-O, He came in early to do some work, since Steve took the day off, & Connie is going between departments, & helping them out. While Kara runs the IA, & making sure that they are staying on their routine. They were actually excited that they have the first bust of the day, They are ready & revved to get Johnny Moreau off of the streets. They are also hoping to have a quiet day, & get through it, & not deal with the problems, that come along with it. The Blond said thinking to himself, **"Don't let anything happen"** , & then, he went into his office.

 

Connie was making unintelligible sounds, that was getting Steve even further hot, & bothered. She said breathlessly, "Oh, Steve", as she thrusted against him. He was entering her from the back, while he thrusted into her sex, with his fingers. She wondered what the hell got into her lover, but she loves it. "I am gonna fuck you into submission, How does that sound, **_Baby_** ?", he whispered gravelly,  & seductively into her ear, & then nibbled on it, which made ber groan, & moved against his cock. He groaned, as she was doing this, & playfully slapped each asscheek, in response to the sensation, that was overwhelming him.

 

Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua came into Danny's Office, & said, "We are set for the warehouse, & to get Johnny Moreau too", The Blond smiled, as his blue eyes sparkled at the thought of a successful bust. He said, "We are gonna wait gor Connie to get here, Let the others know". He is referring to Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover, She nodded, & said, "On it", & went off to do her tasks. While, Danny refocuses on his work. He has a funny feeling, that something is gonna happen, Something bad.

 

Connie & Steve were both out of breath from their sexual activities, & they were composing themselves, She asked in awe, "What the hell got i to you ?", as she snuggled up against him, & they embraced each other, as they experienced multiple orgasms, Once they had caught their breaths, Steve said this in response, with a smile on his face. He was thinking of what he just experienced, & it was beautiful, he never experienced anything, like that before. He looked at her, like she was a piece of treasure, He spoke from his heart.

 

"I just couldn't resist you, You are so sexy as hell, God, You are so wet, & ready for me, Red, God, I could just take you again, & again, But, I could control myself, & you **_are_** very precious to me". He kissed, licked,  & tortured her sweet, & delectable nipples, "Ummmm, Steve", she called out breathlessly, as he ravished her, & they began round number two, "How about joining me for a leisurely shower ?", she asked, as she waggled her eyebrows. She dropped the sheet, & got out of bed, she wiggled her ass at Steve, He growled in response, as he got out of bed, carried her into the bathroom, shutting the door with his foot.

 

Lou & Chin came back, Each reporting to Danny, "The Warehouse is hot, & primed", The Hawaiian Native said, Lou added, "The Suspect is confirmed to be there too", The Blond added, & said, "Okay, As soon as Connie comes in, We hit it", They all went to their offices to relax, & wait for Connie to come in. Danny thought about how happy his friend is lately, He owes it to the beautiful redhead, who ended up being a great friend to him too. He also realized that it was the anniversary of John McGarrett's death, So, He decided to do something nice for his best friend.

 

Connie & Steve enjoyed their shower together, & they were making sure that the other was feeling the passion. Connie was the first one downstairs, & she made coffee, She was thinking about the good times that she has had Steve. **"God, That sexy man will be the death of me"** , she thought to herself, as she took a sip, & she was brought back from her thoughts, as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her neck, & a pair of lips kissing, & caressing it. "Mmmm, Hey, Baby", she was turned around, so she could face him.

 

He was wearing a shirt, wifebeater, & jeans, along with his wet hair, He looks absolutely scrumptious. "Things that I would do do to you", Steve arched an eyebrow in a challenge, "Why don't you show me ?", she said regretfully, "Sorry, But I will be late, Danny would get pissed at me, So, I would like to avoid that all costs", she said, as she kissed him, "Enjoy your day off", They kissed once more, & they went on with their day. Steve went to work on the Marquis a little bit more, before taking it out for a test drive.

 

Meanwhile, The Bust at the warehouse went off without a hitch, & they got Moreau, & all of his associates, in the round up, They thanked Sang Min, their CI, who pointed them in the right direction. While that eas happening, Steve was taking a drive, like he planned, all of a sudden, A shot came through his window, hitting him in the arm, & a hand busted through the broken window with a syringe, He was reached for his gun, as he was trying to fight off the hand, but it won, & stuck him in the injured arm. The Door opened, & pulled Steve out, & no one saw this happening in the daylight.

 

As the scene was being processed, & cleared, Danny got a call, He exclaimed loudly, "What ? !", & then he said, "We will be right there, Thanks, Duke", & he gestured for the others to follow him. As they got into their vehicles, Connie asked, "What's going on ?", Danny said, "I will explain on the way, but here's the skinny", she gasped, but held it together, til they got there. They found Steve's beloved car abandoned, They began to process it, Lou & Connie found blood, & called out in unison, "We have blood here, But where's Steve ?", Kono said, "Found more here", as she was inside the car. "I'll call him", Chin said, Then they heard a phone ring, & Danny found it, Steve's phone covered in blood, He held it up with a sigh, "Don't bother, Someone took him, someone kidnapped Steve", & they went straight to work on finding him.


	2. Real & True: Chapter One:

It was awhile, but Steve woke up from being unconscious for awhile, & he was getting his bearings, He found that he was locked in a room, surrounded by white walls. He couldn't believe that someone got the drop on him, & he was captured, He was banging on one of the walls, yelling, "HEY, HEY, LET ME OUT OF HERE !", & kept on banging. Suddenly, Gas was being forced through the vents, & he fell back into unconsciousness once again, & would be knocked out for awhile, til he wakes up, Before he slipped back into his slumber state, He knew that he won't probably survive this.

 

The Others got back to HQ in a flash, & began the search for their teammate, & love one, Danny saw that Connie was worried, & said, "Babe, Just believe that he is out there, & holding on for us, He is alive, Keep telling yourself that, Okay ?". She nodded, & said, "I will.....God, I needed this", as they embraced, & hugged, "Anytime, You need one ?, Just call me", The Blond said with a wink, & they went straight back to work. They are hoping to come up with possible locations, so they could find Steve as quickly as possible.

 

_< Dream: Hawaii: Alternative>_

_Steve was relieved that his father had survived his ordeal, & met the detective that saved his life. He found that he likes him, & they got along with him immediately. Captain Chin-Ho Kelly was happy to see Steve again, as he & Danny watched the father/son reunite after 20 years, Steve never was so glad to see a love one in all of his life. Then, He focused on why he was there._

_They talked out their plan to get Wo Fat, dead or alive. Steve just wants to know, why he wanted his father killed. They found Hesse watching Kono in a commercial, & he was being difficult, He refused to give up any info on Wo Fat, He had Steve shut the door, & lock it. He shot Hesse in the leg twice, After Steve encouraged him. They got the info, & were on the way to get Wo Fat._

_< End of Dream>_

 

Steve was brought back from his dream with water splashed in his face, & as he was waking up, He found an African-American Woman working around him, & he was on edge very quickly, "Who are you ?", he asked, as his nerves was getting fried, He exploded witb, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME ? !!", she indicated to the door, & he was surprised by the familiar figure by the door. He was coming towards him, & his face was becoming clearer. Steve can't wait to kill him, & be done with the vendetta once, & for all.

 

Meanwhile, Connie called Kara, & updated her on what is going on, & the situation at that moment. She told her that IA would back her up with every available resource at her disposal, The Beautiful Captain got choked up, & said hoarsely, "Thanks, Baby", she hung up, & went out to get some air, & to be alone with her thoughts for awhile. She just hopes that her lover is still hanging on, & surviving through the ordeal, that he is going through.

 

Wo Fat waited for Steve to be more alert, When the seal got his bearings, & he asked, "What the hell do you want ?", The International Criminal said casually, "What do you think ?, My father, I want to know where he is". "I have no idea where he is, Believe me, I don't", Wo Fat scoffed, & said, "That I don't believe, that you don't know your own government's moves", Steve said with conviction, "Well, I don't", & the woman ran her hand down his chest, & it was teasing it's way south, Wo Fat said, "I need to be convinced," as she stopped what she was doing & sniffed him, Then she stuck him with a needle.

 

The Boys knew that Connie was a little emotional & upset about Steve being captured, & held hostage, & not able to do a thing for him, They sent Kono, & when the ex-surfer took one look at her friend, & the tears that was coming down her face, she just hugged her, & they stayed like that for awhile. Then, Kono said this to her, as a response. "Are you okay, Connnie ?", she shook her head in the "negative", as the tears were streaming down her face.

 

_< Dream: Hawaii: Alternative>_

_They quit for the day, Danny took them to his favorite spot for beer, & they managed to get to know the other better, They are relaxed, & just go with the flow. "This _**is**_ really paradise", he said in amazement, as he took in the scenery in front of him, Steve saw a firey redhead working behind the bar,  & he said in agreement, as he caught her eye, & they smiled at each other, & the heat in the room has risen._

_When they finished their beers, The Handsome Brunette offered to get the next round, & went straight to the bar. "Hey, Darlin', A couple of beers, If you get a chance ?", Steve said with a wink at the redhead, who is wearing short shorts, & a wrap around top, around her big, & luscious breasts. She said smirking, as she took in the sight of him in his uniform, & said seductively, "Anything you want, **_Sailor_** ". He watched her for a few more minutes working, she winked ar him, & handed over the beers, He went back over to where Danny is._

_< End of Dream>_

 

Once, Connie had her emotional breakdown, & had composed herself, Kono being the goid friend, that she is, pulled out a chocolate bar. She broke it in half, Connie chuckled, & said, "You are a goddess", & took the half, & munched on slowly, Kono joined her, & they were enjoying their snack, as Danny ran up to them, & said, "Guys, Sang Min is here", Connie now had her game face on, & said, "Good, Hopefully the little turd has something for us", as they all hurried back into Five-O HQ.


	3. Real & True: Chapter Two:

Sang Min smiled, & said, "Finally, The Big Boss in charge, I got a hot dish for you to eat, If you get my drift, as soon as Connie, Kono, & Danny had entered back in the bullpen, "I am no fucking mood for games, Sang, I need answers & I want them now !", The Emotion overtook her, & she had him against the wall, & banged him against it, just a little bit to show that she meant business. She let him go at Danny's urging, & Lou & Chin both gave their confidential informant a warning look, not to piss her off any further, & spill the info immediately.

 

Sang said now serious, "Okay, okay, Easy on the threads, I found that there is a new player making a big name for himself around the islands, & he is raking in some serious dough in investing so many different things, & selling them at the right time, He turned to Kono, & said, "Spicy, Rumor has it, He is in bed with your boyfriend's company, & him, His name is Anthony Chu, He has been here a few months". Kono said to the others, "I will talk to Adam about it, See what he knows about the guy", Connie said to Sang, "I am sorry about the wall, I am gonna have your family receive anonymous police protection, til this is over, You will be in the safe house, where you are safe, Thanks for everything, Doll, I will make sure you get paid for the info this time, You stay out of trouble, You will not be in jail, I **_will_** make sure that you'll see your son", Sang Min was speechless,  & said, "Thank you, Feisty, I'll owe you one", & he was escorted out, by a police officer.

 

_< Dream: Hawaii: Alternative>_

_Steve & Connie had been getting together after their first encounter at the bar, & it turned out to be the best move, They were having so much fun, & there is no expectations on them, or pressures. They just want to get to know each other better. They stopped at a billiards club, where they sipping on beers, & enjoying a couple games of pool, & darts. Connie got the first round, & set them along the edge in the Darts Room, & stood by Steve, after she got her own darts. They were telling the other about their lives, & what they want out of their future._

_"I would love some kids sure, but I don't think it could jive with my line of work, I am sure when or how long I will be deployed for, Also I don't want to put my family through that", Steve said honestly, Connie felt a strong connection, when he does that, & she said, "Well, I would love to have a family someday, & I would never ever ask my husband & partner to give up on his dreams, & all of the hard work he puts into it, It would crush me deeply", Steve couldn't believe the kind of girl, he was getting involved with._

_"You know with an attitude like that, You would make any guy very happy, & lucky", as he threw his first dart, & it landed in the middle, "Bull's-Eye !", Connie exclaimed happily, as she got into position, & was ready to throw her first dart, & she couldn't believe she got one too. "Damn, I think I found my match", The Handsome Seal said with a smile, as he threw his second, & it went on for awhile, Then they did pool, After a couple of beers, They were ready to call it a night._

_The Heat risen with them, as soon as they left the spot, They made out, & then she said, "My place is closer, Let's go", & they got in her jeep, & they made it to her apartment, where they resumed their activities, & did not let up til dawn, They were feeling the other's body, getting acquainted with it, memorizing it, so they know where to go to for next time, It was a great night, til Steve's phone buzzed, & it was text from Danny._

__** <Wo Fat has been spotted at the Harbors, Chin said, "Need to get there, ASAP!>** _ _

 

_He looked at his bed partner & new lover, felt absolute love for her now, & he knew that maybe resigning his commission was the right thing to do, He isn't getting any younger, & he would love to start a family with her, Hopefully, She would be on the same page, Suddenly, He felt some water on his face, found that water was coming through the ceiling, He was rendered unconscious again, & it went black, as he was crossing back to the other world._

_< End of Dream>_

 

 

He was brought back by Wo Fat, pouring water all over him, as the woman held him upper body down, with one hand, & had his face covered with a rag using the other hand, He let up, & he asked the same question with more venom this time, He was getting pissed off, pissed that Steve won't give him what he wants, & that he is not able to break him yet.

 

"Where is my father ? !", The Well-Known Criminal asked exclaiming angrily, Steve said exclaiming, "I don't know !", Wo Fat said calmly, "Wrong answer !", & gave the former seal the same treatment, til he was unconscious again, He wasn't gonna give up just yet, & he _**will**_ have what he wants, by the day's end. Once, Steve was unconscious, Wo Fat turned to the woman,  & nodded at her, saying, "Take him back to the room, Get the surprise ready, & another dose of gas ready too", she nodded, & then she released him, & dragged him back in the white room, til he awakens again.

 

Kono rushed to Adam's house, she parked in front, as he was leaving, he got out of his own car, & met her half way, as she was getting out, "Kono, What's going on ?", "Do you know a Anthony Chu ?", Adam said without hesitation, "No, I talked to him once, He refused a meeting with me, I meet with thousands of investors, Kono, What's this about ?", She sighed, "We think that Wo Fat is back, He is in bed with Chu, Doing some major here, & had Steve kidnapped", The Business Executive was in disbelief, & said, "I am gonna go to my office, & check my files, & things out, If something pops, I **_will_** let you know", "Okay, Please be careful", she said, as she gives him a kiss,  & he kissed her back, saying, "You too", & they went to their respected offices, so they can get the research done fast.

 

Connie entered Steve's office, & shut the door, It's where she felt comfortable at the moment, she found a framed picture of them at the carnival, acting like kids, & having a fun day. She was tearing up, & said to his smiling face, "I am gonna tell you that I love you more, & I will make sure that you are always safe opening up to me, You are the most important thing to me, & I will make sure that you know that, Baby", She suddenly felt tired, & fell asleep on his couch, that has his scent, She is now sleeping peacefully, for the first time, since this ordeal has happened.


	4. Real & True: Chapter Three:

Steve woke up, & found that he was watching the old news footage about his mother's "death", & then a home movie with him as a child, & his family at the beach, when suddenly the projector stopped, & another round of that gas came through the vents, Steve shouted, "NO NO NO!!!", he took his wifebeater off, & held it to his nose, but it wasn't helping, & he was rendered unconscious.

 

_  
<Dream: Hawaii: Alternative>_

_Steve & Danny were traveling along the highway, & they were getting to know each other better, The Blond told him about his life, & what was it like in New Jersey, & his daughter, Grace, & wife, Rachel. The Naval Seal is hoping to have some of that with Connie. He thinks that it's maybe time to resign his commission, & come home to Hawaii, so he can be with his father, & Mary._

_As they got closer to the state prison, Steve asked, "What's going on ?, Why we are here ?", Danny said simply, "If anyone knows the skinny around these islands, It's Kamekona, He knows all about the harbors, & that type of stuff, Also, I think maybe he would open up more, if he is matched with a no nonsense type of guy", Steve nodded, thinking that makes a lot of sense, & they pulled into the parking lot, & went straight to the security desk for visitor's passes, As soon as they get the info, They are gonna hit the harbors._

_Kamekona was shown in, & he looked menacing, He said to Danny, "What do you want, Williams ?", as he looked at him, "We need info, Shamu, Feed us, & we can make the rest of your time staying here a little bit more pleasant", "What's in it for me ?", he asked, arching an eyebrow. "What do you want ?", Steve piped in, The Big Man looks at Steve, takes him in, & asks, "What are you, Man, A Stripper gram ?", Steve gave him a glare, & Kamekona sighs & says, as he looks between the two men, "I want fresh seafood deliver here, Not just for me, but for the whole prison forever, The Food here sucks", Steve gives a nod, & says, breathes in, "We can make that happen", Danny said agreeing, "Tell us where Wo Fat is, & you will be treated to first class all the way", Kamekona decided that Danny was good people, & so is his new friend, Danny gives him his notebook, & pen, Kamekona writes down all of the info._

_As soon as they were leaving the table, They were hashing out their plan to capture Wo Fat, As Steve explains how Wo Fat's mind works, as they were walking out, Steve was hit suddenly, by a jolt of pain, & he was flashing out of that world, & back to the real one, He hopes that he could come back to this one, cause he wants to be with Connie, & settle down, once & for all._

_ <End of Dream>_

 

He was suddenly screaming out in pain, & being treated by cattle prod by Wo Fat to his abs, & Wo Fat showed him a second of mercy, & then asks, "Welcome back, Tell me what I want to know", Steve was really pissed off now, & said panting, "I don't know anything," Wo Fat zapped him with the prod once again, held it to a piece of untouched flesh on his stomach, & then lets go.

 

"I don't believe you, Steve, You **_do_** know something, Make it easy on yourself,  & on the way you die, Just tell me", The Criminal said encouragingly. Steve said, "I don't anything, Damn it, You are wasting your time". Wo Fat looked at the woman, & nodded, then he left again. She stabbed him with a needle, & he went to sleep again, & headed back into his dream world.

 

_< Dream: Hawaii: Alternative>_

_There was a shootout, & Wo Fat was looking for a way to escape, & he was near some gas tanks, Steve & Danny were hot on his heels, & he saw that they were out in the open, & he smiled, & fired hitting them, & they fell, making themselves look dead to the criminal, but he should count his chickens, before they hatch, cause Danny, & Steve looked at each other, & nodded. They fired at the tanks, which caused an explosion, & had Wo Fat distracted enough, that both of them shot him dead._

_Steve went over to the dead body, checking to make sure that Wo Fat was indeed dead, He had tears in his eyes, when he thought of what his father went through, He said exclaiming in anger, "Why did you want my father dead, huh, What did he ever do to you ? !", Danny just put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, showing that he was there, & also showing that he supported him._

_Later at the Police Station, Steve & Danny were making their way through the crowds, Steve saw Jenna, who was asking about her boyfriend, & Lou making a police report on his stolen golf bag. Danny can walk Steve out, "Well, I guess this is it, You going back ?", The Blond said with a smile, Steve smiled, & said, "I already delayed my departure, If I delay it even further, The Navy will have my head", Danny said with a chuckle, "Have you ever considered a career in law enforcement ?", "No, I haven't", Steve said, as he shakes his head in the negative, as a response to his question._

_"Well, Think about it, You are one hell of a partner", which made Steve smile, & blushed a bit at the same time, The Naval Officer said, "Well, I could get use to being chauffeured around all time", as he is thinking about it, "That's right, You think about it, If you get tired of the military life, I can put in a word for you with Captain Kelly", & put his hand out for Steve shake it._

_"I will think about it, Take care, Danny", as he shook his hand, "Hey, Call me, Danno, All of my friends do, Safe trip back, Take care, Buddy", he said, as he pats him on the shoulder, "You too, Danno", & makes his way down the stairs, as Danny went to Chin's office, Steve was making his way down the steps, as he was feeling that pain in his stomach again, & groans out, as a response, & he was being driven back to the original world once again._

_< End of Dream>_

__


	5. Real & True: Four: Last Part & Epilogue:

Steve woke up to the cattle prod pressed against his pectorals, Wo Fat was smirking, & said, "Welcome back, I see that the Navy taught you well, But sooner or later, You will break, & I will get what I want, Just give it up, & he pressed the prod to his abdominals, & the former navy seal lets out a blood curling scream. Wo Fat was behind patience now, He & Steve had an exchange about Doris, "I am gonna kill you, Understand me ?, & then I am gonna find your father, & kill him for having you" Wo Fat said with a smirk, "Then, You'll have to kill your mother, cause she is responsible for the man, I've became". He nodded to his associate, & she was ready again, as soon as he left the room, but Steve was smarter.

 

As soon as she was about to stick him with the needle, he broke free out of the chair, & he fought her, using every bit of training, that he gained from his years from service. She put up a hell of a fight, but she isn't strong enough to go up against a navy seal, He broke her neck, & then he got up, & got her onto a bucket, making it look like she is standing guard, hoping that it would fool Wo Fat. He got back into the chair, & made him appear unconscious, waiting for the right time to strike, when his enemy reenters the room.

 

Adam came through, like he promised, He came rushing into the bullpen of HQ, saying, "Guys, I got it, Anthony Chu is not a person, It's a alias, One of Wo Fat's many aliases, He is located at the laundry mat, on Ala Moana Blvd, beyond the entrance of the canal", Connie kissed him on the cheek, "You are the best, Adam, I owe you one", she turned to the team, "Gear up, Let's go get Steve back", & they rushed out, as they were suiting up, & headed for the camaro, & other vehicles.

 

Wo Fat came back into the room, & slowly took precaution, He saw that his associate was sleep on the bucket, standing guard, but it didn't look right, **"Son of a..."** , Wo Fat said thinking to himself, & he was caught off guard by Steve applying the cattle prod to the water on the floor, & Wo Fat was shocked, & fell backwards, Steve was ready for a fight, They fought for a good while, til they were both on the ground, & had their guns drawn on each other.

 

Wo Fat said with a evil smile, "You aren't gonna shoot me now, Aren't you, **_Brother_** ?", He was ready to end this by firing the shot, The Five-O Commander said, "You aren't my brother",  & they both fired their weapons at the same time, & Steve was transported back to the dream world for the final time, & get some closure on everything that has happen in the last 4 years.

 

_< Dream: Hawaii: Alternative>_

_Steve & John were on their private beach, & enjoying their well earned beers, & the Elder McGarrett turned to his son, & said this to him with a smile, "I am so proud of the man that you became, Steven, I see that you are not that 16 year old boy, I needed to protect", He sighed sadly, "I am so so sorry for putting you through the hell that you had to go through, I _**will**_ never forgive myself for it, especially what it had done to your sister." The Younger McGarrett decided that it was time to forgive his father._

_Steve said with a comforting hand on his father's shoulder, "I understand that you had to what needs to be done, I love you, Dad, & nothing will ever change that", John said with a smile, "I love you too, Son, I am so glad that you are home". "Me too", They were finishing up their beers, & John caught sight of Connie coming towards them, He said to his son, before he leaves to enter the house, & get ready for his poker night._

_"Son, I am gonna live my life now to fullest, & not be afraid to take any chances, I suggest that you do the same", he nodded to the young lady, she smiled, & nodded her "thanks", as he passed her by, & then she sat with Steve, who passed her a beer, & they were enjoying the sunset, that was happening in front of him. "So, What's gonna happen now ?", she asked, hoping that she will get the right answer. "I am gonna stay, I think I have something lined up, The Governor wants to talk to me about something, so we'll see, Right now, I just want to fuck you senseless", Connie said with a smirk, "I could get behind that idea", as they were taking clothes off of the other._

_"God, You feel so good, Baby", Steve said, as he was thrusting into her, & making her shiver & moan in delight, They were fucking each other, til they could feel or move. She loves the way, that he tortures her nipples, & he loves that the way, she drives him over the edge, & sucks him like a lollipop, & jerks him off expertly. They were both denied to orgasm, & then had multiple orgasms, Steve ran quickly to get some blankets out of his truck, he set one down, they laid on it, covered themselves up with the other one. They held each other, & caressing each other, as they were watching the stars, "I love you, Steve", Connie said sleepily, Steve smiled, & said, "I love you too, Connie", & soon, he was joining his partner in a peaceful slumber, & was transported back to the normal world for the final time._

_< End of Dream>  
_

 

Connie, Danny, & the others entered the laundry without any problems, Kara & IA were on hand to make sure that things don't get out of control, They went after Wo Fat's goons, & then as soon as they got into the room, They saw Steve & Wo Fat both on the ground, & the room was completely destroyed. Connie, & Danny both were fearing the worst, as they came close.

 

"Steve ?, Steve ?, Are you okay ?", The Blond Detective asked, Steve came to with a start, & Danny asked, "Are you okay, huh ?", Steve said with a nod, "I am okay," He looked around for his father, & asked, "Where's my father ?, I want to see my dad, I want to see my dad", Everyone didn't know what to say, & knew it was because of the drugs, "Buddy, We hate to tell you this," Danny said, as he looked towards Connie, & dreaded telling his best friend the awful news. "Baby, Your dad four years go, All right ?", Connie said with tears coming down her face, "Yeah", Steve said, & then he burst into tears, which surprised his ohana. He is finally gonna grieve for the man that he loved with all of his heart, & for his best friend, Freddie too.

 

"You're all right, You're all right", Danny said, as he was rubbing a comforting hand on his best friend's back, "I am good", Steve said sniffled, & composed himself. "I wanna go, Danno", "You ready", Danny asking making sure. "Let's go", Steve said, "Come on, Let's get the hell out of here, Baby", Connie said after composing herself, Chin & Danny both got him to his feet, "You're all right ?", The Hawaiian Lieutenant asked, clearly worried about his friend, & love one. "Yeah", Lou covered the back, Connie covered the sides, & Kono was leading them out, "Wait", Steve said, They stopped at Wo Fat's body, The Seal looked at his enemy, thinking that is really over, Danny could hear the heavy breathing, as Lou was on the phone for a second, "Come on, Let's get out of here, Man", & they continued on their way out.

 

Steve didn't fight the paramedics, Lou said that he would drive the camaro, & Duke would give him ride back to HQ, Connie & Danny both got to get in, & each held Steve's hand, which wasn't usually allowed, but it was a special case, As soon as they were done examining the seal, treated his injuries, & cleaned him up, He was afraid to go asleep, just for a second, & held out his hands to Connie, & Danny, & said, as he squeezed theirs, "Stay ?", "We aren't going anywhere, Super Seal", Danny said, Connie said, "Nothing could drag us away from you", He mumbled, "Thank you", & fell asleep, while they kept watch on him, Just in case of nightmares showing up to mess with him, & his mind.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
